


Take Out

by SpazkittyX3



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazkittyX3/pseuds/SpazkittyX3
Summary: 2017 Spideypool Big Bang Art piece to go with ShipSeekingShippers's Take Out fic.





	Take Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738964) by [ShipSeekingShippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipSeekingShippers/pseuds/ShipSeekingShippers). 



**Author's Note:**

> Special thx to Bex for helping me with the lighting. <3


End file.
